bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kibou Injiki
Kibou Injiki is the son of Ryuuka Injiki and Kyashi Injiki. He is a recurring side character in the Yuurei Rebellion Arc as well as the Ketsurui arc along with his parents. He later on serves as a main character of the Generation II saga. Appearance Kibou is said to have been a true cross between his parents, with light brown hair, Caucasian skin, and blue eyes. His physique is rather average, though the extent of his training shows through a slightly muscular build. For his clothing, he wears a light blue shirt with an open collar to expose the chest cavity. The majority of his forearms are presumed to be bandaged, those very bandages covered by fingerless arm gloves. His pants are a darker blue color, supported by a belt with a silver buckle. There is a satchel strapped around his waist. Aside from his sandals, he also sports black foreleg guards. In Progress... Personality As a child, Kibou is rather kind-hearted, optimistic, soft-spoken, and shy. He has a rather strong attachment to both of his parents, preferring to stick close to them as much as possible. Notably, he becomes embarrassed to a certain extent when around other females that aren't his mother.Bleach: Ketsurui: Tragedy of Dawn However, as he grows into his teen years, he shows a roughness characterized by his mother. He expresses himself in a direct, independent, and slightly fierce manner. As such, those that are sensitive can also see him as confrontational. However, he also carries the rationality and wisdom of his father within him, his observance and intelligence showing in combat. He also knows when to be respectful and hold his temper, as in the case with his encounter with Hanzei Kurosaki.The Moon Master's Training Despite his fierce attitude, he can also show an easily sensitive side, particularly towards Midoriko. He cares a lot for his family; when his mother and father were killed at the hands of Shikaku Furui and Takahashi Ishikawa respectively, he fell into a temporary but deep depression. Later on, he swears to bring the men to justice and avenge his parents.Diosa Arc: The Kurosakis Strike Back! Despite his feelings towards some members, he also shows an extent of loyalty towards the Kurosaki family, holding a belief that the Injiki and the Kurosaki were somehow connected to one another. This belief was his reasoning for sighting out Hanzei in order for his tutelage. In combat, he has a habit for being aggressive and rather violent against his enemies, presumably because of the influence of Midoriko. He does not hesitate to jeer his opponents at times in order to break them down psychologically - a trait picked up by his mother. However, he too is vulnerable to verbal assaults; he can let his emotions get the best of him in some cases, weakening his defenses and unwittingly allowing himself to become more vulnerable in the field of combat.Bleach: Shihai no Tsumi: Vengeance Unattained He is rather stubborn in his own deep beliefs, and is not one to easily change. In a conversation with Hanzei, he becomes angered when Hanzei criticizes him for his desire to kill in order to protect his family. Synopsis Ketsurui Arc *Bleach: Ketsurui: Tragedy of Dawn Diosa Arc *Diosa Arc: Realization of the Strike *Diosa Arc: Realization of the Strike - Part 2 *Diosa Arc: The Kurosakis Strike Back! Takahashi Arc *Bleach: Shihai no Tsumi: Countdown to the End *Bleach: Shihai no Tsumi: Vengeance Unattained Children of Izanami Arc *Children of Izanami: Confirmation :*The Moon Master's Training Powers & Abilities Keen Intellect: Taking after Ryūka, Kibō is percieved as a genius prodigy, if not only within his own family. The extent of his intellect is unknown. In his battle with Grimmjow, he turned his ground-based Zanpakutō (which was restricted to ground fighting) into a ranged weapon by grinding up the earth in his command to make a more flexible material: sand.Diosa Arc: Realization of the StrikeDiosa Arc: Realization of the Strike - Part 2 Master Zanjutsu Specialist: Kibō's swordsmanship, despite being at a young age, is on a professional level due to his father's teachings. He was capable of fighting on even ground with an unreleased Grimmjow, albeit he had some minor side assistance from Midoriko Kurosaki.Diosa Arc: Realization of the StrikeDiosa Arc: Realization of the Strike - Part 2 In sparring matches with Hanzei Kurosaki, he is able to hold even the powerful master back after weeks of severe training.The Moon Master's Training :Zen'nōken Miōzora-ryū (残心天御流, God Blade Heavenly Sword Style): Kibō was taught this sword technique under the apprenticeship of Hanzei. Referred to as the highest level of swordsmanship and spiritual power fusion techniques, Zen'nōken Miōzora-ryū is what Kibō considers to be one of the deadliest weapons within his arsenal. In order to utilize the technique, Kibō coats his entire body and Zanpakutō with a very thin layer of spiritual energy (thin enough that Shōyō would note in the past how it had a tendency to flicker). While the layer of spiritual energy does not influence strength, it enhances the user's movements with an almost god-like speed. It is a style that uses the god-like speed attained through the spiritual power coat, and observation-based pseudo-clairvoyance in order to avoid the attacks of the user's opponents by the least possible margin and using the least possible effort in order to place themselves in the perfect position to strike in the very instant the opponent's strike misses and stresses two-step attacks in order to ensure that any and all who oppose it are thoroughly slain. :Kyūryūōda (九つ竜吉, Nine-Headed Dragons Strike): It is a dashing attack that uses the god-like speed of the Zen'nōken Miōzora style to simultaneously strike all nine vital spots of Kendō on the opponent's body. It is considered to be nigh undodgeable and nearly unblockable. However, the speed of the attack masks its true workings. Hanzei will form eight thin blades from the energy layer created by the Zen'nōken Miōzora style, with his own blade being the ninth, and attack all nine spots so quickly that all nine attacks appear to have been preformed by his own blade. According to Hanzei, the strength of the move's "nine blades" will differ greatly depending on the strength of the user. Hanzei later explains that those "spiritual blades" created are only illusions, which make the entire motion look like a single attack, while it's actually nine individual attacks done too quickly to spot each one. Immense Strength: Hanzei's first training exercise required Kibō to carry four boulders at once, each one backed by the weight of 90,000 kilograms, around the base of a mountain fifty times. Despite extreme difficulty, he is capable of performing this task. In his second task in where he has to do two thousand pull-ups with the same rocks attached to his arms, his body seems to get used to the superweighted rocks little by little. Two weeks after he begins his training, he is capable of smashing those same boulders with only his finger. It is even said that he is capable of overwhelming anyone else with his tremendous strength. This is supported by his ability to fight against the likes of Hanzei.The Moon Master's Training Immense Speed: Although having a knowledge of Flash Step, Kibō finds it unnecessarily to use it. After his training, he gains an immense level of leg strength to the point of him able to take massive leaps in distance without having to use it.'' This skill allows him to overwhelm opponents and strike before they have a chance to counter his movements. Because of this extreme physical speed, Kibou does not emit the standard swoosh sound that is associated with Flash Step, making it even more difficlt to discern and predict his movements. Zanpakutō '''Mokūroku' (目録, A Means of Signifying Status): The name of Kibō's Zanpakutō. Unlike most Zanpakutō which take the form of katanas, Mokūroku's sealed state has the appearance of a sakabatō, a type of sword with the blade on the "wrong" side. The guard is near-circular, has several pointed edges, and is colored yellow. The hilt is black with white diamond shapes running down its sides. *'Shikai:' The release command of Mokūroku is "Bear His Burden" (彼の負担を負う, Kare no futan o ou). There is no physical change of the weapon other than the blade glowing with a white light. Mokūroku explains it as the very essence of his and Kibō's soul. :Shikai Special Ability: As Mokūroku has stated, his special ability is the manipulation of his soul. Kibō can shape his own soul into whatever he wishes. He can mold it order to form additional blades, manifest it in the form of energy shields to defend his person, channel and release it in offensive energy attacks, and even mold it to form additional limbs to replace ones lost during battle. Like the Zanpakutō of Miharu "Mihara" Kurosaki, the Zanpakutō's limits are as far as his creativity. *'Bankai:' Not Yet Revealed. Former Powers & Abilities Zanpakutō Kaiketsu (解決, Resolve): The sealed form of Kaiketsu takes the form of a katana without a guard. It looks quite ordinary, with a dark brown handle and a straight blade. The sheath is noticeably decorative; it has a snake-like design engraved in the scabbard material. Like standard Shinigami, Kibō has this secured to his waist. *'Shikai': Kaiketsu is released by the command "Ascend From The Ashes" (灰からライズ, hai kara raizu). Upon its release, the blade will glow and split, forming two seperate blades. Each one has the same features: an olive-green guard and a black hilt with a pointed and yellow-green end. The blades are double-edged. :Shikai Special Ability: Kaiketsu's special ability revolves around the form of earth manipulation. With his body movements, Kibō is able to manipulate the ground under his feet at will. He can unearth boulders to use as projectile-based weapons, create moderately seized seismic waves, raise up walls of earth in order for defense, and even grind up the earth into sand for a better chance against aerial opponents.Diosa Arc: Realization of the Strike Despite its power and versatility, its nature as earth inhibits it to a certain extent. It can be reflected by defensive means of energy, as demonstrated by Takahashi Ishikawa.Bleach: Shihai no Tsumi: Vengeance Unattained *'Bankai:' Not Revealed. Quotes *(To Takahashi Ishikawa) "I've learned enough to know how to swoop and kill. And, by God, I'll enjoy taking ''you in my claws..."Bleach: Shihai no Tsumi: Vengeance Unattained *(About Takahashi Ishikawa and pondering on following Hanzei Kurosaki's advice concerning the green patches) ''"You know what? Screw logic. Seeing a guy cut in half and completely heal himself as if nothing happened disregarded whatever belief I had in it. I'm better off going with the flow."The Moon Master's Training *(To Hanzei Kurosaki) "It could've been anyone else. But my family, the Injiki, hold a close connection to the bloodline of the Kurosaki, a bond, if you will. At times, it was faint, while at others, it was a neverending ocean that could never be ignored. I don't know whether we were part of the Kurosaki family, or that both sides simply stuck together before my time, or maybe it's another case of fate pulling the strings.... but I do know the strings of that bond exists, and they were pulling at me. I followed them, and.... here you are, right at one's end. Out of all the people, the connection led me to you."The Moon Master's Training References Category:Generation I